Cetera La Foudre
by Mae Yuu
Summary: Ketika pertarungan antara hitam dan putih dimulai, namun, terselip cinta dalam pertempuran itu. Bagaimana kisah cinta tersebut? Akankah berlanjut menjadi cinta abadi atau berakhir hanya karena haus akan kemenangan? Cetera-lah yang memulai perang ini...


Fict spesial untuk temen saya Uchi Hayui Chan~ sorry! Kadonya telat TTATT. Rencananya mau bikin fict Naruto, tapi saya gak ngerti apa-apa di Naruto… Bisanya cuman nih fict yang inspirasinya dari toilet! Yak, silahkan baca aja deh…

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo atau Kubo Tite? *plakk*

Warning : Fict spesial untuk sohib saya, neng Uchi Hayui Chan yang suka Y-A-O-… gitu deh pokoknya xD. OOC, typo(s) trus apa ya? Maaf kalo jalan cerita, alur cerita, atau unsur apapun yang sama dengan fict dari author lainnya saya mohon maaf. Itu mungkin kebetulan atau semacamnya -_-v

Akulah yang akan menghukum kalian semua! Akulah yang akan mengadili kalian! Akulah sang penjaga gadis ini! Aku tak akan terbakar oleh api, tak akan hanyut oleh air, tak akan rapuh oleh angin dan tak akan hancur oleh tanah. Karena aku adalah…

Cetera La Foudre

Chapter 1 :: The Myth

"Dasar gadis brengsek! Enyahlah dari muka bumi ini!"

"Ta… Ta… Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Menjijikan! Menjauhlah dariku! Dasar terkutuk!"

"Matilah kau gadis sialan!"

"TIDAKKK! SAKITT! AMPUNI AKU!"

.

.

.

Aku akan tetap bertahan, walaupun dunia ini membenciku sekalipun…

"Zrrrsssshhhh…."

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun dari langit yang begitu kelam. Tampak seorang gadis tergeletak lemah di hamparan rumput yang bergetar terkena hujan. Wajah gadis itu penuh dengan luka pukul. Bibirnya berdarah tak karuan. Air mata terus mengalir dari matanya yang sayu. Pupil hitam pekatnya menyiratkan perasaan yang kacau. Tak tahu. Dia tak tahu apa salahnya. Mengapa dia dibenci oleh semua orang? Mengapa dia selalu dipukuli? Yang hanya dia inginkan hanya menjadi gadis normal. Tertawa riang bersama anak-anak seusia dia. Ah, begitu sulitnya dunia ini.

"Huks…"

Isak tangisnya menahan rasa sakit. Bukan pada tubuhnya yang dipukuli, tetapi rasa sakit yang tertanam pada hatinya. Perasaannya. Mengapa orang-orang begitu kejam?

Tangannya bergetar berusaha menghapus air matanya. Sekali, dua kali dia menghapus air matanya, tetapi air mata itu terus mengalir deras bersamaan dengan air hujan yang menyerang dirinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa aku dilahirkan seperti ini, Kami-sama?" sebuah pertanyaan yang tak akan bisa dijawab oleh siapapun terlontar dari bibir gadis itu. Dengan bergetar dia melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Jika aku hanya dilahirkan untuk menanggung derita seperti ini, sebaiknya aku tak akan pernah dilahirkan…" sambungnya dengan lirih.

"Aku hanya ingin…" dia menyeka air matanya lagi.

"…menemukan seseorang yang bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanku…" sambungnya lagi.

Dia menatap langit yang kelam itu dengan tatapan tak berdaya.

"Aku harus pergi dari kota ini…" kata gadis itu sambil beranjak bangun menahan rasa sakit yang masih saja tertanam di hatinya.

Dengan langkah gontai, gadis itu berjalan tak tentu arah. Dia mengikuti langkah kakiknya saja. Tak terasa dia sampai di sebuah gubuk tua yang sudah tak layak huni. Dia mengambil sebuah ransel yang tergeletak di dinding gubuk tua itu. Dan dia memasukkan semua perlengkapan dalam gubuk tua itu. Mulai dari pakaian dan sebungkus rice ball. Sepertinya itu miliknya. Gadis itu melirik ke sebuah katana yang tergantung di dinding gubuk tua itu. Dia mengambil katana itu dan menggendong ranselnya. Dan dia siap untuk pergi. Tapi kemana? Entahlah. Hanya dia yang tahu.

Saat gadis itu beranjak meninggalkan gubuk tua itu, terdengar riuh orang yang sangat banyak. Mereka bergerombol membawa sebuah alat yang menjulang tinggi. Dan sepertinya itu tajam. Gadis itu dengan cepat menyadarinya bahwa mereka akan bermaksud jahat. Gadis itu mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk berlari.

"Cepat tangkap dan bunuh dia! Jangan sampai dia kabur!" kata salah seorang gerombolan massa itu.

Gadis itu terus berlari menerjang hujan yang bertambah deras. Tak lupa tiupan angin yang terkadang mendorong tubuh mungil gadis itu ke belakang.

'Tolong… Tolong aku, Kami-sama…' mohon gadis itu dalam hati sambil terus berlari.

Gerombolan massa itu semakin dekat dengan gadis itu.

"Hei! Berhenti kau, gadis sialan! Jangan lari! Akan kubunuh kau!" ancam salah seorang gerombolan itu.

Gadis itu tidak menghiraukan perkataan gerombolan massa itu. Dia terus berlari dan berlari. Tak terasa air matanya kembali mengalir dari matanya yang menyiratkan ketakutannya itu.

'Aku takut… Aku takut sekali…' pikirnya.

Dan sial. Sebuah batang kayu dihantam oleh kaki rapuh gadis itu. Dan diapun jatuh tersungkur.

"Hahaha! Seorang gadis terkutuk tak akan bisa melarikan diri!" tiba-tiba segerombolan massa itu sudah melingkari gadis itu.

"Saatnya mengakhiri hidupmu, gadis brengsek!" salah seorang gerombolan itu mengacungkan sebuah katana di kepala gadis itu.

"Sudah, cepat penggal kepalanya! Sebelum dia mengeluarkan kekuatan terkutuknya!" kata seorang berambut merah yang sepertinya pemimpin gerembolan itu.

Gadis itu hanya memejamkan matanya seolah pasrah dengan apa yang akan dia hadapi. Dia tersenyum kecil dengan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit menutupi sebelah matanya.

'Silahkan ambil nyawaku jika itu yang membuat kalian bahagia,' gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

"RASAKAN INI!" orang yang membawa pedang itu mengayunkan pedangnya dan bersiap memenggal kepala gadis itu.

Tapi…

"CTARRRR!"

Sebuah kilat lebih dulu menghantam tubuh gadis itu.

"A-ap-apa?" semua gerembolan massa itu tertegun melihat kejadian itu.

"Apa dia sudah mati?" orang yang membawa pedang itu menendang-nendang tubuh gadis itu.

"Ah, sepertinya dia sudah mati. Ayo kita pergi," ajak pemimpin gerombolan itu. Dan semua gerombolan massa itu berlalu.

Tetapi, saat beberapa langkah saja menjauh dari tubuh gadis itu, sebuah tawa kecil mengagetkan gerombolan massa itu.

"Hihihi…" sebuah tawa yang sangat menyeramkan terdengar sembari hujan turun membasahi tubuh gadis itu.

"Di-dia…?" gerembolan massa itu terkejut melihat sosok gadis itu.

"Kenapa? Terkejut, ya?" gadis itu bangkit dengan kepala tertunduk menutupi wajahnya.

"Mana senjata keramatnya?" tanya pemimpin gerombolan itu dengan panik.

"Ini, tuan!" kata salah satu anak buahnya.

Pria pemimpin gerombolan itu mengacungkan sebuah pedang yang terdapat jimat di ujung mata pedang itu.

"HIHIHI~ Kau ingin membunuhku dengan senjata tidak berguna itu? HIHIHI!" kata gadis itu.

"RASAKAN INI!" pria pemimpin itu menyerang gadis itu dengan senjata keramatnya itu. Namun gagal. Gadis itu menahan serangan pedang itu dengan telunjuknya.

"APA?" semua gerombolan massa itu terkejut melihatnya.

"Sudah kubilangkan? Ini tidak berguna…" gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit mengadahkan kepalanya.

Seluruh gerombolan massa itu bergetar ketakutan melihat gadis itu.

"Apa kalian tidak memiliki hati? Begitu teganya kalian menyiksa gadis ini…" kata gadis itu sambil sedikit demi sedikit menampakkan wajahnya. Namun suaranya menjadi lebih berat.

"Seharusnya kalian membunuhku…"

"…bukan gadis ini…"

"…gadis ini tak pantas untuk di bunuh. Kalian seharusnya mengacungkan pedang kepadaku. Karena aku…"

"Di-di-dia… Menampakkan wujudnya…" semua gerombolan massa itu semakin ketakutan…"

"…karena aku… CETERA LA FOUDRE!" kata gadis itu. Bukan! Tapi Cetera La Foudre yang menguasai tubuh gadis itu.

"Wuusssshhhh…" hembusan angin kencang menghempas tubuh gerombolan massa itu.

Banyak diantara mereka yang terbang terhempas oleh angin itu. Tetapi, sang pemimpin gerombolan itu tetap bersikeras melawan Cetera.

"Oh… Rupanya kau tetap bersikeras membunuhku ya?" Cetera memperlihatkan wajahnya yang pucat dan bermata seperti naga itu. Tak lupa pula seringainya yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

"Aku tak akan menyerah untuk membunuhmu!" pemimpin itu menyerang Cetera dan terus menghujamkan pedangnya itu. Tapi, Cetera dengan mudah menghindarinya.

"HIHIHI! Hanya segitu saja kemampuanmu, kaichou?" Cetera kembali menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang mengakhirinya!" Cetera menatap wajah pemimpin itu sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"Cih! Kau tak akan bisa membunuhku dengan petir sialan itu! PERCUMA!" pemimpin itu memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Begitu ya? Sayangnya, sekarang kau tidak bisa kemana-mana, kaichou…" Cetera mengeluarkan seringainya lagi.

"Kau telah melihat mataku, kaichou. Kau terjebak. Dan inilah yang aku sebut dengan PERCUMA!" tiba-tiba keluar kilat dari telunjuk Cetera.

"_Eclairs de lumiere_…" Cetera menyerang pemimpin itu dengan kilat yang keluar dari telunjuknya.

"ARRRRGGGHHH!" pekik pemimpin itu.

Hilang. Tak tersisa. Tak ada jasad pemimpin itu setelah terkena jurus Cetera itu. Kemana jasad pemimpin itu? Apakah dia sudah mati? Begitu cepatnya. Hanya berdurasi beberapa detik saja pemimpin itu sudah lenyap terkena jurus Cetera itu.

"Fuh…" Cetera meniup telunjuknya layaknya pistol yang telah mengeluarkan pelurunya.

"Ini adalah hukuman. Hukuman bagi orang yang menyakiti gadis ini…" Cetera menyeringai dan lenyap beserta tubuh gadis itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah kejadian pertarungan itu, pemimpin gerombolan massa yang menyerang gadis itu tetap tidak ditemukan. Dan bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Sama. Dia juga tidak ditemukan. Dan mulailah beredar mitos tentang Cetera La Foudre…

Beberapa tahun kemudian…

Soul Society, 1 Februari 2012…

"Taichou, saatnya berkumpul di ruang rapat…" seorang wanita berambut pirang dan berdada besar berbicara kepada atasannya.

"Hn… Ada apa lagi sih?" Seorang pria yang bertubuh lebih pendek dari bawahannya berjalan mendekati bawahannya.

"Entahlah, taichou…" jawab bawahannya itu.

Ruang rapat para Taichou, Seireitei, Soul Society…

"Seperti yang sudah para taichou dengar, Cetera La Foudre berhasil meloloskan diri," kata soutaichou mengawali rapat para taichou.

"Eh? Cetera?" tanya Mayuri bingung.

"Siapa itu Cetera?" tanya Soifon.

"Jadi… Kalian semua tidak tahu tentang Cetera ya?" tanya sotaichou, Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

Semua taichou menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah… Mitos ini memang sudah sangat lama. (Ini agak membosankan, minna) Dahulu, ada sebuah menara yang bernama Etincelle. Tapi, hanya orang yang memiliki hati yang suci saja yang bisa menemukan Etincelle itu," kata Genryuusai.

"Di dalam Etincelle terdapat 5 naga yang menguasai 1 elemen. Yaitu Fuego si naga api, Aqua si naga air, Viento si naga angin, La Terre si naga tanah, dan Cetera La Foudre si naga petir. Konon, Cetera ingin menguasai keempat elemen itu dengan cara membunuh keempat naga itu. Akhirnya Cetera di kurung di dalam Etincelle oleh keempat naga itu," sambung Genryuusai.

"Lalu, kemana perginya keempat naga tersebut?" tanya Sajin Komamura.

"Keempat naga itu berpencar supaya Cetera sulit untuk menemukan mereka. Fuego pergi ke arah selatan, Aqua ke arah Utara, Viento ke arah barat, dan La Terre ke arah timur," kata Genryuusai.

"Tapi, bagaimana Cetera bisa meloloskan diri dari Etincelle?" tanya Byakuya.

"Dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil yang tidak sengaja melihat Etincelle," tiba-tiba suasana menjadi tegang.

"Gadis kecil?" gumam Shinsui Kyoraku.

"Ya. Gadis itu adalah korban dari tragedi penyerangan Espada di desa kecil bernama Ruine. Seluruh desa itu hancur. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja termasuk gadis itu yang bertahan hidup. Tetapi, penduduk yang bertahan hidup itu menuduh gadis itulah yang bertanggung jawab atas penyerangan desa. Para penduduk mengira Cetera-lah yang melakukan itu semua dan gadis itu yang mengundang Cetera. Mereka beralasan bahwa keluarga dari gadis itu adalah pemuja Cetera. Dan kemungkinan besar gadis itu adalah pengikut Cetera. Dan pada akhirnya, gadis itu selalu disiksa oleh penduduk disana. Lalu, gadis itu melihat Etincelle dan membebaskan Cetera. Cetera sendiri menguasai separuh jiwa gadis itu dan akan menghukum orang yang menyakiti gadis itu. Maka, Ruine tempat gadis itu hancur untuk kedua kalinya karena diserang oleh Cetera. Bisa disebut juga balas dendam. Jika Cetera berhasil meloloskan diri dan berhasil menguasai keempat elemen itu, dunia kita bahkan dunia manusia akan hancur. Tak ada lagi keseimbangan dalam alam ini," jelas Genryuusai (malah kayak dongeng).

"Berarti Cetera masih di dalam tubuh gadis itu? Kita harus mencari gadis itu!" kata Sajin.

"Tenanglah, Sajin taichou. Cetera bukanlah lawan yang mudah ditaklukan. Dia bisa berubah menjadi Clown, yaitu perwujudan asli mereka selain naga. Dia mungkin tampak seperti kita, tapi jangan sampai terkecoh," kata Genryuusai.

"Baiklah! Tugas kalian adalah mencari gadis itu dan membawanya kemari hidup-hidup!" perintah Genryuusai.

"Baik!" serentak para taichou dan membubarkan diri.

Markas divisi 10…

"Jadi, taichou? Kita harus mencari gadis yang membawa Cetera itu?" tanya Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Hn… Iya…" jawab kapten divisi 10, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Tapi, bagaimana kita bisa mencarinya? Kita bahkan tidak menemukan sumber informasi apapun!" tegas Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya termenung memikirkan solusinya. Dia mencoba menggunakan otak cemerlangnya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai mencari informasi di Ruine? Desa asal gadis itu?" Hitsugaya menoleh ke arah Matsumoto.

"Eh?"

Gerbang Barat Soul Society…

"Eh? Apa itu ya?" Jidanbou memicingkan matanya untuk melihat sesuatu dari jarak jauh.

"Sepertinya itu seorang wanita…" Jidanbou mulai menganalisanya.

"Hn… Kenapa jalannya aneh sekali?" Jidanbou terus berpikir.

Tampak seorang gadis berambut hitam berjalan mendekati Jidanbou dengan langkah terseok-seok.

"Bruukkk…~" gadis itu terjatuh tepat di hadapan Jidanbou.

"Astaga! Kau tak apa?" Jidanbou mengangkat tubuh gadis itu.

"To… To… Tolong aku… Ukh!" gadis itu tampak berantakan dengan banyak luka yang menghiasi tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah! Aku akan memanggil bantuan!" Jidanbou tampak panik.

Beruntung sekali, Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto tidak sengaja melihat kejadian itu.

"EHHH? SIAPA DIA? KENAPA DIA?" Matsumoto tampak histeris melihat gadis itu.

"Dia datang dari arah barat, dan dia tiba-tiba jatuh di hadapanku!" Jidanbou menjelaskan.

"Coba ku lihat…" Hitsugaya mendekati gadis itu dan melihat kondisinya.

"Astaga!" Hitsugaya terkejut melihat kondisi gadis itu.

Akhirnya, Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto membawa gadis itu masuk ke dalam Soul Society. Tampak seringai terlukis dari bibir gadis itu.

'Inilah kesempatanku…' pikir gadis itu. Bukan! Tetapi Cetera La Foudre…

~Tsuzuku~

Akhirnya selesai chapter 1. Gimana, minna-san? Gaje kah? Kalo ada kekurangan mohon dikasih tau ya para senpai! Maklum, baru kali ini bikin fict genre kayak ginian~

Review, please?


End file.
